Complicated
by Chuu1
Summary: This is within the 5th season. Usagi is gone, Hiyuri a new "pop star" shows up, bringing a new senshi along with her! ^_^ R
1. Chapter 1

Note 1- I donot and mostlikely never will own Sailor Moon or Any Characters related to it. I donot own Trinity {She's Kea's} and I do not Own any of Avril Lavigne's songs...   
  
Note 2- This is pretty much a story explaining how the group came to know Hiyuri... Note that Usagi is not found in this... As because she has been replaced for the time being! ^_^  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Come on Hiyuri! Give it some more feeling!" the stage manager yelled, at the girl.  
  
"But I'm giving it feeling!" Hiyuri whined, she hated it when someone told her how to do her job, let alone claiming that she didn't give any feeling when she performed.  
  
"Come on! You don't want to make a fool of this girl do you? Not only that but of me or yourself infront of the other performers?" She asked.  
  
"Fine... Let's do it again guys.." Hiyuri said as she turned to her band and she strummed her guitar.  
****  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what's going on in here..." Nezu asked as she looked into an opened door, then her eyes started to shine. "today will be different from all the others! This girl truly must posses a true starseed!" Nezu was extremely excited. "I'll just watch her for a while, then we'll see" she turned away from the door and walked away.  
****  
  
"Somebody else round everyone else, watchin your back like you can't relax, you look like a fool to me! Tell meh! Why'd ya go and make things so complicated" Hiyuri sung, watching her manager, for the signal to stop, and when she saw it she complied.  
  
"That was wonder for Hiyuri! I wish you could sing like that every time!" Trinity said look at Hiyuri with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"That was great!" a slightly tall guy, with black hair said smiling.  
  
"Thanks!" Hiyuri felt this strange sense of da javu as she looked over the other two guys, a shorter on with silver hair, and a taller brunet, "do we know each other?"   
  
"Not that I know of..." the taller one said, but truthfully he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well... I better go ^_^ I should really eat before I perform... Ja!" Hiyuri said as she walked away, leaving the three and Trinity behind.  
  
"Hehe.. Don't mind her... She can be a little rude sometimes..." Trinity explained.  
  
"Oh don't worry! Her and Yaten would get along great!" Seiya said half heartedly kidding.  
  
"Well I'm going to go make sure she doesn't get her self in any trouble... Ja!" Trinity said as she walked out after Hiyuri.  
  
"There's no doubt about it... She has to have a starseed..." Taiki said slightly stating the obvious to the other two.  
****  
  
Tis my turn to talk again ^_^ ;;; Did you like it? It took me a while to write... Even though it's such a small chapter XD R&R is awesome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Note- I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON XD and Trinity and her attack belongs to Kea... And All the songs belonge to Avril Lavigne and her wonderful people XD  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"This is going to be so awesome Trinity! This is like the moment I've been waiting for!" Hiyuri said, picking up her guitar to tune again, she had about 15 minutes til she went on. "I'm nervous, but I know I'll do great!"  
  
"I'm sure you will Hiyuri! Anyways, I better go.. Your warm up went well, just put that much power behind your performance and you'll do great!" Trinity said as she walked out of the dressing room.  
  
"Alright guys, you ready?" she asked looking at her band, she lifted her hand a little and sighed. "I think this would be the worst time for this..." she looked down at her hand again "But I'm not worried about it! Let's get this show on the road!" with that they all filed out of the dressing room.  
  
As soon as the band walked on and picked up their instruments, the went straight into the first song. "Are you aware of what you make me feel baby, right now I feel invisible to you" Hiyuri sung her heart out. She just what she told her best friend and manager she would.   
  
Now she was on to the last song, "It's a damn cold night, Tryin figure out this life, Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but won't you take me somewhere new" she started.  
  
'This is my chance!' Nezu said then, "CHUU!" and transformed into her senshi form. Which caught Hiyuri, and Trinity's eye. Nezu shot at Hiyuri, making her scream in pain, and her starseed came out. "Yay! Madam Galaxia will be happy to see this!" Nezu said, then turned to run, but ran right into another senshi. "Who are you!" she whined.  
  
"Rising up with the dawn and setting with the dusk, I carry with me the guidance of the holy golden light. Celestial soldier of the Fiery Star, Sailor Sun!"  
  
"Great... Another..." She sighed sadly, then looked at the starseed. "And no phage this time..." she frowned, truing to back away slowly.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" another voice asked. "Penetrating through the darkness of the Night.." She continued.  
  
"The air of freedom breaks through..." another voice began.  
  
"We are the three scared shooting stars..." and then the last one.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" they finished together, while take Iron Mouses attention from Sailor Sun.  
  
"Sun Solar Beam" Sailor Sun fired her attack right at Iron Mouses bracelet, shattering it to pieces, and killing her instantly. "poor Hiyuri..."  
  
"Why poor me?" Hiyuri sat up and looked at her partner with a questioning glance.  
  
"But... How!? You and I both know when one's starseed is missing..." Sun started to talk.  
  
"I don't know how... Just go dehenshin and let's go... I have a massive headache, and I'm really ready to go home..." Hiyuri huffed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Right..." Trinity said as she turned to say thank to the people who helped her, but they were gone, "Well... It was worth a try..."  
  
"Nani?" Hiyuri asked, looking around for whoever Trinity was looking for. "Dearest there isn't anyone around... They all ran off when she attacked... I'm sure of it.."  
***  
  
I like where this is going... ~_~ I hope you all do too! ^_^ Anyways R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Note- I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OTHER THEN HIYURI.... Sorry didn't mean to "yell" ^_^  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
"You both saw that right?" the raven haired boy asked after he dehenshined.  
  
"How couldn't we? That's been the brightest one yet..." Taiki stated looking at Seiya's back.  
  
"He's right... Which means that she could be targeted again..." Yaten stated mater-o-factly.  
  
"Someone should really keep an eye on her, jus..." Seiya started but was cut off.  
  
"Keep an eye on who? Me? That's silly boys... I'm a big girl, I think I can manage well on my own..." Hiyuri stated with a look of annoyance.   
  
"How did you get in here?" Taiki asked looking at her, and thinking of how she remarkably resembled the princess of which they were looking for.  
  
"Hmm... Well, let's just say I have some tricks up my sleeve" she said then turned her back to them.  
  
"How much did you hear then?" Seiya asked, worried that she had found them out.  
  
"The whole thing... But don't worry it's not like I didn't realize it after you ran off, when Trinity or should I say "Sailor Sun" took care of Iron Mouse..." she stated with a slight smile then turned around again to face the three. "But don't worry I won't say a word... Not even to Trin..."  
  
"There's this story... About a child that was sent to earth from our planet... She was the daughter of our princess and the prince of earth... She was said to look like her mother, with her fathers eyes, and hair..." Seiya started even though he was receiving death looks from Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Are you insisting that you think, I'm that child from your planet?" she asked looking at Seiya, with a slight smile, knowing that was the case.  
  
"Well... Yes..." he said looking down at his feet feeling a little funny talking about it, to someone other then Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Well, in that case... I can tell you a little about that story..." Hiyuri smiled at all three of them, waiting for one of them to say something. When Seiya and Taiki nodded she continued. "Alright then... Back when I was a baby, my father thought that it'd be best if I came to earth with him, Mama didn't want me to go, but father thought it in my best interest... So I was sent her to live alone for most of my life. Fathers intentions were to keep me away from you three, by keeping as much space between us as possible, considering the past, which I won't go into... Anyways Where was I? Oh yeah! So father sent me here, to be with the other senshi... to help protect my other plant being as the other was not in danger..."   
  
"So... That story is true..." Taiki thought out loud.  
  
"Yes... But there's lost more to it..." she said sadly.  
  
"You don't have to tell us anymore right now... It's alright..." Seiya said feeling half guilty...  
  
"Don't worry... I intend on telling you the rest of it... I just don't think I should right now... But I do have a question..." she said getting the attention of all three of them. "Our planet... Did something happen to it? And mama... Is she alright?"  
  
"Well... Our planet... Has been destroyed that's why we're here, We came here to find Kakyuu... But we haven't been able to..." Taiki told as much as he dared.  
  
"I was here when I should have been there helping you all... And because of my father, look what's happened... But it's not interlay daddy's fault... I knew something was going on, but I just didn't want to believe it so I didn't say anything... I feel so bad now" she said looking at the floor a few tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault... Please don't be upset..." Seiya said walking over to her, "We should have tried harder to help her... If anything it's our fault..." he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I miss her... I haven't seen nor heard from her in so long... And now..." she looked up, "Who did this? Wait what am I saying... I know who did this... But why..."  
  
"We're not interlay sure why she's doing this... But what we do know is you are now a target... Your mother... Should be here soon..." Taiki stated, looking at Seiya and Hiyuri, 'I think he understands why her father sent her away... Seiya always knew... Without knowing much of her... And he feels exactly what her father feared...' he thought to his self.  
  
~~~  
  
"But Madam Galaxia! I know who holds the true star seed! Please let me try again!" Iron Mouse begged.  
  
"Silence! I'm disappointed with you Iron Mouse... Good-bye" and with that Galaxia took Iron Mouses bracelets and she disappeared. "I too know who holds the true star seed, and I'll get both of them"   
  
~~~  
  
"So anyways, the girl I guess was attacked, and lost her star seed..." Minako stated, with a sigh.  
  
"Poor girl... I'm sure she's alright now..." Makoto said knowingly, then looked from Rei to Setsuna. "What's with you two?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh sorry... I was thinking about a vision I had..." Rei said and sighed, "The girl you were talking about... What did you say her name was again?"  
  
"Well her name's Hiyuri... But what does that have to do with anything?" Minako asked, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Well... It's a really complicated story... It's rather long to... In reality you all already know Hiyuri... She is both the starlights princess as well as ours..." Setsuna stated knowingly.  
  
"So what your saying... Is her mother is Kakyuu, and her father is... Mamoru?" Makoto asked looking a tad bit dazed.  
  
"That's right Mako-chan... She was born on Kinmoku, and then sent her by her father..." Setsuna said smiling. "But he wished for none of you to get to close to her, so he tried keeping distance between all of you. Though I'm not sure of the true intentions of this plan... But this is where she was sent, and where she stayed..."  
~~~  
  
Notes-  
^_^ I thought I'd just end the chapter here and put it up.... I lack idea's slightly... But I'll just write as it comes to me ^_^ R&R 


End file.
